Impala Goes Gay
by castiels-tardis-blue-eyes
Summary: Inspired by a post on tumblr, This fic details Sam and Dean meeting the Impala as a human for the first time. Lots of gay with a splash of wincest.


**AU where Baby gets turned into a human**

Dean walked outside, loosening his tie as he and Sam went out to their car, on their way to the cemetery to burn the bones— it was a simple enough case. "Sam. Sam, where the hell.. where the hell is my car?!" Dean looked around anxiously, eyes falling on a younger man sitting on the curb where his car used to be.

He stormed over to the young man and pulled him up by his shirt, glaring with intense eyes. "Where the hell is my car?!" Dean growled.

"It's kinda sweet to see how much you actually care in person," the other man replied coolly, voice like a low, deep purr.

Dean was taken aback for a moment, trying to process what he'd just said. He released his shirt and stared. "Excuse me? Who are you?" he asked, shooting a look over to Sam. His brother only shrugged, looking equally as confused.

The man adjusted his shirt and ran a hand through his thick, dark coloured hair. "I… hm." There was a pause before he shrugged. "I don't know. You've always just called me baby."

Baby. Who the hell did he.. "Oh no fucking way," Dean breathed out after finally putting the pieces together. "No way in hell." He took a step back, rubbing his eyes to make sure that this wasn't just a goddamn dream.

Sam was gaping slightly and caught the guy's eye. "You're… the Impala," he said, not so much a question as it was a statement. "How does that happen?"

"Someone named Gabriel. One second I was a car, the next.." He gestured to his body, and stuck out his bottom lip slightly. "He said that you guys would have fun with this. Me. Or something like that." A grin, almost a smirk, played at his lips as he eyes the two brothers.

Dean was speechless, and that never happened. After one more moment of looking at the man, he turned to face Sam. "Alright. Okay, just… go take care of the bones. I'll stay here and babysit.." What the hell would he call him? "So do you have a name?"

The younger man shrugged. "You've only ever called me 'baby'." He was humming a song, like he couldn't quite get it out of his head. This whole "being a human" thing wasn't too bad at all. And seeing Sam and Dean for the first time… it was nothing short of amazing.

"Dude, are you humming Led Zeppelin?" he asked, unable to keep back a grin. The guy nodded, watching Sam walk off and tilting his head to the side slightly. God, that Winchester kid has a nice—

"Hey. Eyes up here," Dean interrupted, snapping his fingers in front of the younger man. "Listen, until we figure this all out, you're staying here with us. So come on baby, looks like we're walking to the motel room."

The other man nodded and followed behind Dean as they walked down the sidewalk. "Sounds good to me," he responded, grinning devilishly, now humming a Metallica song.

Dean was so glad that no one else could see him blush, then a thought crossed his mind and he turned around suddenly, catching Baby in the act of checking out his ass, he looked up suddenly then half smiled and looked at the ground.

"My car is a gay man." Dean concluded, and a smile whispered across his lips as he carried on walking.

"Oh come on, you've spent the last 22 years ridin' my ass, how could I not be gay?" Baby replied rhetorically, as a shocked elderly couple walked by. He then jogged a little to catch up with Dean. "Although," he continued smoothly. "This is the first time I've seen you."

Dean glanced at him with a smug grin on his face. "And you're already checkin me out? You sly dog!" He said grinning, he then shook his head and bit his lip then stared at the ground as he walked.

"Well," Baby said suggestively and Dean looked up. "You are pretty good lookin'."

"I try." Dean replied sneaking glances at Baby. "You're pretty good lookin' too." he muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Baby asked cocking his ear slightly. Dean pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Nah, nothin' don't worry. Do you have another name I can call you?" Dean asked and Baby pouted a little.

"But I like it when you call me Baby." He said, holding onto Dean's gaze with an intense sexy stare as one side of his mouth lifted slightly. Dean's mouth opened involuntarily and his mask fell a little as he glanced down to Baby's lips, he looked away, to focus on where he was walking. When they'd crossed the road he looked back at Baby to see he was staring at Dean's lips, when they moved Baby looked down the street again.

"Are...are you uh, are you hitting on me?" Dean asked gently. Without looking at Dean, Baby's lips grew slowly into a smile. "I'll take that as a yes." He said then turned his face away from Baby so he could smile properly.

Dean knew from a young age he couldn't be completely straight, especially when he went through the weird phase of liking his own brother. That soon came to pass, much later when he started hunting on his own he felt more liberated to be himself instead of being a little soldier boy for Daddy. He'd gotten drunk once on a job and kissed a guy he was working with at the time. He claimed the next morning not to have remembered it, hell both of them did, but that memory stuck with him and will stick with him for the rest of his life. Of course there were the girls, who's bodies, by this point, were just as attractive as men's bodies. However this was only fully realised when he was working a case involving a magician called Jay. Dean had been directed to a gay BSDM place where he was chained, whipped and fucked by a guy going by the name of "Chief". He never spoke of that again, but that doesn't mean he didn't think about it.

"Hey, Dean. Dean are you okay?" Baby was standing in front of Dean, since he'd stopped walking and was staring into his eyes with a worried face on.

"Hm?" Dean said distantly.

"Oh there you are. You like, zoned out." Baby said as Dean took in his surroundings.

"Sorry I do that sometimes." Dean replied, brushing it off. They'd stopped just outside the motel that the brothers were staying at. He'd must have been on auto pilot. Dean nodded to himself, and started to walk towards the motel.

Inside the room, Baby immediately walked to the mirror and checked himself out as Dean watched him from the bed. The leather trousers Baby was wearing were pulled tight over his ass as he leant over to look more closely at himself. Dean stared at his ass, not restricting his mind's imagination as he bit his lip and shut his eyes.

"Dean..." Baby said, looking at Dean from the mirror, he opened his eyes suddenly and blushed involuntarily, like a rabbit caught in headlights. Baby turned around and stared into Dean intently with a slender smile on his face. "And you call me the gay one." He commented quietly and walked towards Dean, who pushed himself further back onto the bed. As Baby crawled seductively on top of him he leant on his elbows and stared back. Still with the frightened rabbit look on his face. Baby glided a hand towards him in the air and gently brushed his cheek, then leant down so his mouth was next to Dean's ear then bit his earlobe and let it go. Baby kissed and suckled at Dean's neck. Dean raised his legs pushing it against Baby's body and felt his own erection grow in his tight jeans and grabbed the back of Baby's head, tugging gently at a chunk of hair. Their crotches now sliding back and forth over eachother. With Baby's free hand he glided it down Dean's body and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, the only layer left after hanging up the others. He tugged at it wantingly. Dean sat up suddenly and Baby moved with him, breaking away from his neck to stare into his eyes. He still looked mildly unsure but he must admit it felt so good. Dean grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off slowly and Baby raised his eyebrows at his incredible torso. Dean had a thing for eye contact in these situations, and so held onto that stare for as long as possible before Baby grabbed Dean's nape and pulled him towards himself in a passionate kiss. Dean's eyes were firmly shut as their warm, damp lips collided and broke repeatedly. Baby bit down onto Dean's bottom lip and dragged his teeth along his flesh, not quite hard enough to draw blood but enough to extract a hot low moan from Dean's throat. Suddenly someone in the room coughed. They both looked up startled to see Sam standing there, smiling smugly.

"Dean we have to share that car." Sam said, unable to force his smile away.

"If you insist." Baby said then leapt off the bed and jumped onto Sam, legs wrapped around his waist, Sam barely steadied himself as Baby pressed his lips against him. Dean watched, not in anger, but because that sickly feeling had returned from all those years ago. His brother still turned him on. Baby pulled away and looked guiltily at Sam as he lowered himself down. Sam looked more shocked than anything, then his face turned stern.

"You invited me into this." Sam said aggressively, grabbing the front of Baby's shirt. "So don't try and get out." He said darkly and pulled Baby back into a hot kiss. Sam dragged him, still lip locked, and pushed him onto the bed next to Dean who was completely frozen in place. They carried on kissing and Dean could see his baby brother's erection pushing at the tough fabric of his jeans. When Sam pulled away, sat on top of Baby's crotch, he looked seductively over at Dean.

"As Pamela once said. You're invited too, grumpy." Sam said and bit his own lip, Dean watched as his eyebrows faltered in the centre.

"Friggin hell, Sammy." He said and kissed his brother hard. Baby grabbed Dean's hips, motioning for him to sit on his chest. He followed the silent instructions and Baby then proceeded to unzip Dean's pants. He slicked his hand over Dean's hard rod like member and vigorously jacked him off whilst Sammy thrusted across Baby's crotch and French kissed Dean.

Two hours later when they were all butt sore, lying in Dean's bed naked, Baby perked up. "So I finally did get to ride you both for a change."


End file.
